


Red Riding Hood and The Big Bad Wolf

by Scorpio_Karma



Series: Tonnie Series [3]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sex in the woods, Smut, but doesn't specifically fit somewhere in canon, can be canon compliant, so I guess it's an AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpio_Karma/pseuds/Scorpio_Karma
Summary: Another Halloween party at the Lockwood mansion.





	Red Riding Hood and The Big Bad Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> So I was working on Day 3 of Boo-Kai week (Trick or Treat) on tumblr and of course this little ship that could have been comes sneaking up on me. I mean how could they not, they are after all the witch and the werewolf and it's Halloween month. As with most of my Tonnie fics this is just plain hot, steamy, and impossible smut with a bit of background but I just mosty wanted to see these two fuck.

It was Halloween and this year she chose to be little red riding hood. Her grams had helped her with the costume and told her the big bad wolf better not be showing up on her doorstep later. They laughed obviously, and Bonnie said, "the wolf should be more afraid of you." Her Grams had concurred with a "damn right," and the fell into a fit of laughter. 

She was wandering around the Lockwood's enormous backyard, if you can even call it that. She could hear the loud thumping music from the main house—parties were never her scene. Maybe she was just a homebody, maybe she just liked staying home with her close friends, or maybe she just got tired of being left to her own devices while her friends partied irresponsibly expecting her always to get them home safely. Whatever it was she could count on one hand the amount of times she actually had fun at a party. 

She heard footsteps in the grass and when she turned she saw him, Tyler Lockwood. He was shirtless because it wouldn't be Halloween if his costume came with a shirt. He was supposed to be the big bad wolf, but with the way his pants were ripped she almost would have pegged him as the Incredible Hulk. She chuckled at the cheesiness of it, but that was Tyler in a nutshell and since triggering his wolf he definitely wasn't going to let a costume opportunity like this slide. His voice brought her out of her reverie.

"You lost Bennett, the party is up there."

"No, I know exactly where I'm going."

"And where exactly is that"

"Come and see."

They walked for about ten minutes before she led him to a spot far away from his mansion and just stopped. He looked around curious what she was showing him, but came up with nothing. It was just the middle of the woods.

"Is there a reason why we're in the ass crack of nowhere?"

"I'm meeting someone."

"Please tell me it isn't Gilbert."

"So what if I was, what would be wrong with that?"

"Forget Jeremy Gilbert, go for the wolf." He slowly walked toward her. "He can see you better..." He got closer than she was comfortable with so she slowly backed away. "...hear you better.." He had her backed against a tree. He whispered in her ear, "and eat you better."

A shiver ran down her spine with his words. She grabbed him by the back of his head and whispered in a sultry tone, "all that talk, you better be able to put your money where you mouth is."

He looked up at her with his signature cocky smile and with little warning he devoured her mouth. She moaned pressing herself further into him. This is what she was waiting for all night. There were very few parties she'd ever had fun at, but they we all spent with him, and with his recent developments she knew this time would be more fun than the last.

He moved down to her neck trailing large open mouth kisses before settling on a spot to mark her. His hands traveled up her legs covered in black sheer nylon. He picked at the clips where her garter met her thigh highs. Then he trailed up higher and found that she wasn't wearing any panties. He growled into her neck and continued on his journey to the promise land. 

She widened her stance opening herself up to him. He teased her, lightly caressing her outer lips. He worked his way to the middle making his way to where she really wanted him. She jerked her hips in anticipation.

His hands stopped what he was doing. "Uh, uh, uh," he said smiling. He pulled his head up and kissed her again, but more gently this time. "Be patient," he said against her lips.

"No," she whispered back boldly grabbing his dick through his pants moving her hand up and down working him up as well. He groaned in response.

He grabbed her wrist to stop her motions. "Nice try, but..." He kissed her forehead. "...you're..." He kissed her left cheek. "...going..." He kissed her right cheek. "...to..." He kissed her nose. "...have..." He took her mouth again biting her lip as he pulled back. "...to be patient." He slapped her bottom for emphasis. She squeaked in excitement.

She pulled him back into her kissing him, giving just as good as she got hooking her leg behind his waist. 

He goes back to work caressing her thigh this time smoothing his hands over her bare bottom. He kissed his way down her neck until he reached her breasts encased in a white peasant blouse. He pulled it down with his teeth and went in for the kill. Through her black lacy bra he sucked her nipple. She gasped at the feel. He knew that was one of her weak spots including that space behind her ear. 

From behind his hands made their way to her wet pussy. He slipped a finger testing the waters before slipping out. He grabbed the leg that was hooked around his waste and moved to rest on his shoulder. God, he loved how flexible she was.

He teased her again for a little bit before his thumb brushed against her clit in a circular motion. She hissed in his ear. He added his index and middle fingers pumping in and out of her. With her stable leg she started grind up and down humping his hand. Little whimpers were coming out of her mouth as he worked her up.

With little warning he stopped everything again and dropped down to his knees face to face with her pussy. She almost lost balance but was able to use the tree to stabilize herself.

It didn't take him long to bury his tongue inside her. She tasted delicious and he couldn't wait to taste more. 

Her hands immediately went to his hair. At first gently combing through with her fingers but the more aggressive he got eating her out the harder her grip became. She nearly suffocated him the moment he sucks her clit in his mouth flicking his tongue against the pearl. She was seeing stars. She felt herself about to cum when everything abruptly stopped. She let out a noise of dissatisfaction. He got up from the cold forest ground and boxed her in between is arms again.

Over the years he'd learned just how important the build up was for her. Instant gratification was never her game so he delighted in the little pout that graced her face when he stopped.

He leaned over and kissed her with wild abandon. "Taste that," he said in between kisses, "do you taste how good are." She moaned, her insides clenched with words.

He backed away from her—she was about to protest but then she heard the all to familiar sound of her clothes ripping. If she wasn't so turned on she'd had definitely been pissed, however two can play at that game. With a little help from magic she tears the one piece of clothing he was wearing to shreds. His dick twitched. 

Cornering her again he lifted her up by her by her thighs and sat her right on his dick. They both hummed at the contact, of finally being home. He pumped into her slowly at first, but that didn't last long before he was pounding into her scraping he back against the tree. She was thankful she had the barrier of the cloak to not completely scratch up her back, but she honestly didn't care—it added to the pleasure. 

He had wound her so tight before every move he made inside her felt good. She didn't know how long she'd last before she ended up cumming all over his dick. He was rock hard underneath her—apparently he wasn't the only one wound up. He stroked at an angle that hit a spot she didn’t even know existed and that's when she lost it. 

Her screams were loud enough for the people back at the party could hear her. She felt her walls clamp down on him and just when she thought it was over for both of them he continued to fuck her through it, hard, and it sent right back into another one. She wanted to tell him slow down or something, but she was barely able to form words. It was almost tortuous, she couldn't stop cumming. 

He attacked her clit--he wanted to prolong the feeling of her pussy going crazy on his cock. She wanted him to stop, she was feeling something unfamiliar--It almost felt like she had to pee. She was trying to tell him  _too much,_  but then she exploded—things were slippery and she felt stuff shooting out of her—like a guy. She was mildly confused but it felt too good for her to question anything. She was reduced to sobs with no control over her own movements. The euphoria was like nothing she had experienced before.

She didn't know it but that was the trick to ending this torture because the moment she released all over him was the moment whatever self control he had with her pussy going crazy on him snapped. He grunted and wailed, a noise he never thought he could make, as he pumped his cum inside her. He collapsed still holding her up but using the tree more for leverage.  

They stayed like that for a while with him firmly planted inside her. He felt the combined remnants of them pooled at his waist dripping down his legs. Though it was kinda gross he felt proud of himself especially when he felt that she was still having after shocks. 

"Fuck," she sighed out. She could finally form words again.

"I know," he said smiling up at her. He took a moment to gently peck her on the lips before putting her down. 

They both collapsed on to the cold ground not caring about their nakedness.

"God I love Halloween."

"You're just saying that because we just had sex."

"True, but also every year you're dressed sexy as hell and I'm lucky enough to get to hit it. It's like a tradition. A "fucking" tradition."

She blushed. "God, do you always have to be so crass."

"Don't act like you don't know what you signed up for."

"Well, if you don't cut it out you won't get round two."

"We can't have that." He leaned over and kissed her lazily. 

He moved down to her neck nipping her skin delightfully. He abruptly stopped and she was about to protest when he flipped her over on her hands and knees. He gently caressed her bottom before giving it a quick thwack. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "We both know round two is my favorite." 

He slapped her ass once more sending shivers down her spine again. Tonight was going to be a long night, and she couldn't wait for what was to come. 


End file.
